Trazando Líneas
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Porque a veces, esas líneas que conectan a los personajes, pueden enredarse más de lo que se piensa. Capítulo 7: IshiShipping.
1. DualRivalShipping

_¡AL FIN TENGO INTERNET! asdfghjklñ_

_***se aplaude a sí misma porque más nadie lo hace***_

_Aquí está el primer capítulo de "Trazando Líneas", que se suponía sería un WishFul y al final resultó un DualRival ._. Pos me mato._

_Pinche inspiración, apenas llevo media página del Wishful, pero les prometo que lo tendré listo pronto._

_También tengo la segunda pareja lista, que será un "HealthShipping" bien raro. Pero aún así, se aceptan sugerencias y quizás suba ese mucho más adelante._

_Bien, estoy aburrida y debo terminar un montón de cosas, entre ellas un regalo para mi amigo, Ona :3_

_¡Pero estuve inspirada!¡Estoy emocionada! Así como vomitando ideas._

_***llora mientras mira al cielo*.**_

_Ah, equisdé._

_No sé._

…

_¿Qué más digo?¿Me inspiré haciendo esto?¿Fui feliz?¿Freí mis ojos?  
Está bien, no diré eso, sonaría cursi._

_¡En cambio diré que aquellos que lean estos fics es porque son sexys como yo! (?) Ahno, _

_Bueno, debo marcharme, nos vemos al final~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer bien sexy: **Pokémon no es mío, y esto fue inspirado en la maravillosa saga de drabbles sin relación de mi querida Taylor-senpai, Nuestros Lazos. _

_**Advertencias: **Posible OoC (¿Por qué siempre?), DualRivalShipping, AgencyShipping y una pequeña (realmente pequeña) insinuación al SpecialShipping._

_**Notas adicionales: **Ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa..._

* * *

—Cheren, ayúdame—pidió Bel mirando a su amigo con clemencia, mientras agitaba el yeso que estaba en su brazo frente a su rostro. Se escuchó el rugir de su estómago en el silencio que se había formado. Bel volvió a hacerlo, tratando de que el joven le prestase atención, después de todo, había sido su culpa... en cierto modo—¿Viste? Yo soy buena contigo, te salvé de un ataque de Pokémon, y no me ayudas—Hizo un puchero con sus labios, acercándose otra vez al Líder.

—Nadie te obligó a estar en el camino de ese Typhlosion—dijo él en respuesta, aún cruzado de brazos. Intentando tranquilizarse y enfocar toda su atención en la galleta con forma de Snivy que había comprado en la tienda unos minutos atrás, junto a una parecida a un Oshawott para Bel.

—¡Pero te iba a lastimar, Cheren!—exclamó—, ese entrenador era un descuidado, no podía dejar que te lastimaras—murmuró, mientras trataba de mover en vano su otra mano, pero no pudo. Ese calmante que le había puesto la Enfermera Joy no era necesario, porque por culpa de eso ahora no podía comer su galleta. Frunció el ceño—¡Ayúdame!, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo...

—¡Basta!—espetó Cheren. Se sintió ruborizar, con solo imaginar lo que tenía que hacer para que ella dejara de gritar. Soltó un suspiro exasperado. A Bel no había quien la cambiase, siempre tenía que ser tan escandalosa, armando un desorden por nada, en ocasiones torpe, así era Bel.

—Ugh, está bien—Se rindió, mientras tomaba el dulce y lo acercaba a la boca de Bel para que ella le diera un mordisco y probara el sabor azucarado que tenía. La mano le temblaba y sentía su corazón acelerado. Pero definitivamente no estaba enamorado de ella. No, claro que no. Solo eran amigos, y el hecho de que Elesa le hubiese dicho que ella le coquetaba no significaba nada para él.

Lástima que Black y White pensaban lo contrario y siempre se lo hacían saber: "Bel está linda hoy, ¿no es así, Cheren?", "Debo confesar que me gustaba", "El otro día vi que un chico trató de tener una cita con ella...".

Apartó esos pensamientos que no ayudaban de su cabeza y se enfocó en su muñeca. No quería mirar el rostro de Bel mientras comía, tampoco que ella viera el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas, mucho menos notar lo rosa que quedaban sus labios luego de que terminaba de comer.

La joven sonrió agradecida cuando acabó la galleta. Luego se acurrucó contra Cheren, mientras que este último se terminaba la suya sonrojado. Esa situación era incómoda y parecía que Bel no hacía nada por mejorarla o acabar con ella.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de apaciguar ese sentimiento que se generaba en su estómago y que hacía que las manos le sudaran.

Estúpidas hormonas.

Malditas y miserables hormonas alborotadas de adolescente.

De pronto, Bel se alzó y examinó su cara. Lejos de prestarle atención a lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, Cheren pensó en lo adorable que se veía con los lentes puestos y el cabello revuelto.

Las comisuras de su boca se levantaron ligeramente al recordar todo lo que había pasado en tan solo un día.

Aquella tarde se habían tenido que quedar solos en el laboratorio de la Profesora Encina porque ella tuvo que salir de viaje a Kanto porque alguien—"alguien", también se puede definir como "Blue"—hizo caer al Profesor Oak y ya no tenía quien entregara a los niños los pokémon iniciales. Además de que Green no quería esa tarea, Red estaba siempre con Yellow, y Blue era obligada por Daisy a cuidar al Profesor, así que Encina anunció que se iría y Bel fue directamente a la Escuela de Entrenadores a hablar con su mejor amigo.

Esa tarde estuvo tranquila, si claramente se dejaba de lado a Bel chillando cada dos segundos porque quería quitarle los Minccino del invernadero de la escuela y Cheren cada vez le respondía con negativas.

Entonces él tuvo un retador, que llegó exclamando: "¡Seré como Red-senpai, seré como Red-senpai!" y envió a un Typhlosion que parecía estar burlándose de su entrenador en vez de hacer lo que decía. Al final el chico le dijo al pokémon que lo guardaría y se volvió loco.

Bel, que durante toda la batalla estuvo apoyando a Cheren —"¡Tú puedes!¡Who-oh!¡Tienes que ganar!"—, se dio cuenta de la actitud psicótica del pokémon —"¡Explotaro, cálmate bendito sea Arceus!¡Sabía que no debí dejarte con el miserable de Togetaro!"—y corrió antes de que el Typhlosion embistiera a Cheren.

Solo acabó con un brazo adolorido—que resultó luego ser una fractura—y la crisis de Cheren persiguiéndola.

Ella lo sacó de su ensoñación, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Cheren, tienes algo en la cara—señaló Bel, acercándose al Líder, para luego besar la mejilla del morocho, que se sonrojó por lo que ella había hecho—, era un poco de galleta—Sonrió amablemente, ante la mirada impresionada del joven.

Bel estaba pasando la línea.

¿Quería jugar así?¡Pues jugaría! No soportaría más esos coqueteos sin final ¡Eso sí que no!¡Estaba harto!

—Bel...—le llamó suavemente. La entrenadora se giró para saber lo que quería, pero se encontró con un Cheren chocando sus labios contra los de ella en un beso, que se intensificó rápidamente porque la lengua del chico se introdujo en su boca, revisando cada lugar de la cavidad.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, él se levantó de la silla donde estaba, aún ruborizado y nervioso.

—Te-tenías galleta allí—dijo, mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía del laboratorio de la Profesora Encina.

—¡Cheren!—gritó Bel saliendo apresurada de la edificación—¡Es-espera un segundo!—la rubia se plantó frente a él, impidiéndole seguir caminando. Cheren notó que Bel tenía las mejillas arreboladas y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una también—, me gustan las galletas.

—A mí también, Bel, tal vez debería comprarlas más a menudo, ¿no crees?

[…]

—¿Qué sucedió mientras no estaba?—preguntó la Profesora Encina entrando al laboratorio, arqueó una ceja, al ver a Cheren rodeando con el brazo a Bel y a esta, risueña, jugando con su corbata—¿Será que es que porque me fui, todo ocurre?

—Uh... no sé, tal vez así es—Cheren se encogió de hombros, Bel se levantó del regazo del morocho para ir a ayudar a la Profesora con su maletín y su equipaje.

—¿Cómo le fue en Kanto, Profesora?—interrogó la joven mientras dejaba el maletín sobre una mesa. La Profesora suspiró, lo menos que quería hablar era de su pequeña aventura en Kanto.

—Me siento exausta. Todos esos niños son tan hiperactivos..., entonces le pedí ayuda a Yellow y Red la arrastró para que no estuviera cerca de nadie. Parecía un maniático celoso—dijo, acomodando su bata de laboratorio y mirando a Cheren atender su videomisor con cansancio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡White me dijo que le gustaba!¡Estoy emocionado, Cheren!—gritó Black acercándose a la pequeña pantalla de su videomisor. Cheren lo observó sorprendido. Detrás de Black, se podía ver lo que sería Ciudad Gres—¡Y me encontré con los líderes de Gres!—Cheren asintió, al darse cuenta que había acertado en cuanto a su suposición—¿Recuerdas a Cilan?¡Tiene novia! Se llama Iris.

—¿Iris?—chilló Bel lanzándose sobre su novio bruscamente—¡Yo conozco a Iris!¡También conozco a Cilan!¡Qué pareja tan linda!—exclamó, dando pequeños saltitos encima de Cheren, que frunció el ceño ante la conducta infantil de la rubia—¡Qué lindo, lindo, lindo!

—¿Bel?—White se asomó tímidamente a la pantalla del videomisor, Cheren entornó los ojos porque Bel aún no salía de su crisis, lastimosamente aún seguía saltando en su regazo, así que eso no le favorecía demasiado, en caso de querer excusarse con una mentira—¿Cheren, qué hace Bel encima tuy...?¡Oh ya entendí!¿Cómo pasó?¿Qué se dijeron?

—¡Claro, me voy un día y todos se confiesan!—se quejó a Profesora, saliendo del laboratorio—, después dicen...

—No te contaré White, deja de molestar—habló Cheren, antes de colgarle a Black y ver a Bel todavía afectada por saber que sus mejores amigos ahora eran novios—¿Te calmarás?

Bel se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, cuando lo estuvo de todo, Cheren se levantó de la silla y le tendió la mano.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comprar galletas, Bel?

* * *

_LISTO ASDFGHJKLÑ_

_***se sonroja***_

_Me salió de vómito de arcoíris, soy una empalagosa de mierda._

_***corre por un campo de flores***_

_Bien, tengo sueño..._

_Y es extraño saber que ahora algunos conocen mi identidad secreta, porque yo soy Batgirl (?)._

_Lo que sí aún me sorprende es que me llamo igual que mi senpai owo Qué loco~ ¿o me equivoqué? Ah, estoy loca n-nU._

_¿No han notado que la mayoría de mis fics son de más de mil palabras? Solo unos cuantos en los que mi inspiración muere y se quedan con menos, pero en realidad la mayoría (incluso este) son así..._

_Ahora que lo veo, también usé la palabra "arrebolada" que la aprendí de uno de los libros de Anne Rice (Oh sí, Ravie lee porno), que viene de "arrebol", que es el tono rojo de las mejillas. ¿Vieron? Ravie no solo da fics, también brinda educación al mundo (?) ¡Me merezco el premio Nobel de la Paz! (?)._

_Okno. _

_Yo prefiero quedarme con el pan caro con orégano y quesitu parmesano que mi papi compró hoy porque está sexy y yo me casaré con ese trozo de pan tan delicioso -3- ***corre a buscar al pan de sus sueños* **_

_AH YA SE LO COMIERON ;A; ***llora***_

_**~Ravie**_

* * *

_Ahora la sexy lista de ships para los próximos capítulos:  
_

_***Aparece Ravie con un cuaderno de notas***_

_**EyeWearShipping** (Gold & Ruby) (Tengo una idea relacionada con los pokémon bebés de Gold y la obsesión de Ruby con ellos. Entonces Gold se pone celoso ò3ó)._

_**IshiShipping** (Ruby & Steven)(No tengo ni idea de cómo lo haré, si vas a pedirla, se aceptan ideas ._.U)._

_**MorganiteShipping** (Ruby & Yellow)(... Ehm...)._

_**ButtShipping** (Gold & Blue)(...Ni sé...)._

_**ChosenShipping** (Blue & Sil-chan)(;A; No sé)._

_**TastyShipping** (Blue & Diamond)(Ah, aquí sí xD, tengo una idea bien sexy. ¡La comida manda!)._

_**SommelierShipping** (Cilan & Burgundy)(;A; Me gusta más el Wishful... pero haré un esfuerzo si lo piden)._

_Ok, no consigo más que me sean posible escribir sin llorar en el proceso ._._

_Peeeero... si tienes otra pareja coméntala, sea del anime, del manga o de los juegos. Estoy dispuesta ùwú. Estoy abierta a solicitudes...ah, eso se leyó mal xDDDDDDD SE LEYÓ MAL PORQUE DICE ABIERTA XDDDD ASÍ TODO "ABRIDO" XDDDDD_

_**MANHA MANHA BITCHES (?)  
¡Manha, manha!, tututururu, ¡manha manha!, tututurutú, ¡manha manha!, tututurururututuruturutú (?)  
*se larga gritando canciones de Los Muppets ***_


	2. WishfulShipping

_Asdfghjklñ_

_Quise hacer un EyeWear para Almendrita, pero sigue en proceso ***derp*** lo bueno es que ya Gold le tocó el trasero a Ruby (teníaquehacerloplz)._

_El commoner... pues... neh... _

_Ona-kun,pronto verás tu regalo-de-cumpleaños-atrasadísimo (?)._

_Los otros, ya veré cuándo los subo :3_

_Pero igual, de todas maneras ya sé lo que quieren ùwú_

_tarde o temprano se los daré (?) ay, eso se leyó feo xD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Tajiri. Esta serie de drabbles está inspirada en Nuestros Lazos de Taylor Rowan._

_**Advertencias: **WishfulShipping, personajes de los videojuegos, pero con el restaurante del anime (?)._

_**Notas adicionales: **Me gusta el Wishful, no sé o3o._

* * *

_La quiero._

Es lo que pensaba Cilan, en medio de una batalla de Gimnasio, al escuchar a Iris ovacionarlo desde las gradas. Un sentimiento cálido se instalaba en su corazón cada vez que miraba a la joven entrar por la puerta del restaurante, dejando de lado sus labores como Campeona.

A pesar de que le gustaba verla en su traje de Campeona—un enorme y pomposo vestido rosa, perfecto para ella—, prefería mirarla con la ropa que usaba en sus días de Líder de Gimnasio, porque fue en esa época en la que cayó enamorado de ella.

Iris tenía esa personalidad tan activa—muy pocas veces paraba de hablar—que atraía a Cilan irremediablemente. Durante las reuniones entre líderes, la mayoría de las conversaciones que tenían, ella las formaba, las desarrollaba y al final las terminaba, él solo participaba para acotar algo.

Uno de esos días, tomó el valor para decirle lo que sentía, solo para verla ruborizar y balbucear torpemente, cosa irónica, porque nunca le vio hacerlo.

Después de un estresante momento, Iris murmuró una respuesta que llenó la ansiedad de Cilan por obtener una contestación.

_Te quiero._

A partir de ese momento iban juntos a todo lugar, reían juntos, e Iris lo miraba mientras leía para ella.

Entonces Iris peleó contra el Alto Mando y se convirtió en Campeona. Cilan disfrutó de mirar cómo sus ojos se iluminaban, también de observarla saltar de alegría y emoción. Parecía que Iris había vuelto a florecer.

Entonces, la joven que susurraba a los dragones se convirtió en la Campeona de Teselia.

A pesar de su imponente título, ella jamás perdió el cariño hacia el joven de ojos verdes. De hecho, en multitud de ocasiones se marchaba, para salir con él a algún sitio. Su lugar favorito era la noria en Ciudad Mayólica.

Cilan no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, cuando recordó la primera vez que la vio en el vestido. Su rostro se había sonrojado, al igual que las mejillas de ella y no pudo formar una oración coherente para describirle a su novia cuál era su apariencia.

_Pareces una princesa._

Fue lo que dijo entre murmullos que carecían de sentido.

La retadora contra la que estaba peleando en aquel momento, frunció el ceño, irritada porque el Líder no se tomaba su tarea en serio. ¡Era su primera batalla contra uno! Debía demostrarle a Nate que podía hacerlo sin sus consejos como ayuda.

Cilan observó al Oshawott de la joven, así que decidió acabar con eso.

—Pansage, usa látigo cepa—Sonrió, haciendo un ademán. El Pokémon hizo lo que su entrenador le ordenaba y el Oshawott cayó rápidamente, debilitado.

La chica refunfuñó, dando pisotones, enojada porque sabía que Nate ahora se burlaría de ella.

Se giró hacia Iris, que se dirigía corriendo hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza, frotando la nariz contra el espeso cabello morado.

Porque Cilan lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que la vio.

_La quería_.

* * *

_ASAHUSHASDKSKJFLJIOSJFKSIFJOIDJXHJHSKFHUCKSDFHDUODIFUJ_

_ME SALIO TAN HERMOSAMENTE FLUFFY *O*_

_DFHKLUYDTFGJKLÑHFYUK[KJFDVMÑ;KJLFUJKMFLGDHLkudfgkhñdfgdd_

_Y YEAH, ESA ERA ROSA!  
***grita como fangirl***_

_Ok, ok, hay que ponerse serios (cofcofsíclarocofcof)._

_Me gustó mucho escribir de ellos, tal vez lo haga en otra ocasión._

_Ahora llega la hora de las votaciones._

_Necesito algo sencillo porque estoy enferma, y personas como Levy y Ona, saben lo que me pasa cuando me enfermo ;A;  
Se me sale el cerebro por la nariz y toda la cosa (?)._

_OriginalShipping._

_SpecialShipping._

_FeelingShipping._

_ButtShipping._

_TeaTimeShipping._

_EyeWearShipping (proceso)._

_IshiShipping._

_AgencyShipping._

_Lalalalalala~_

_¿GracefulShipping?  
¿Qué tal un Lance x Cynthia?_

_¿O un tradicional, para que no se quejen otras personas?_

_HaughtyShipping, maybe? _

_Esta vez quité el anónimo, pá' prevenir, solo eso._

_***se pone unos guantes de boxeadora y los choca amenazadoramente***_

_¡GRITO DE GUERRA!  
LULULULULULULULULULULLULULULULULULULULLULULLLUL ***sale como loca***_

_**~Ravie**_


	3. SpecialShipping

_¡ONA ESTE SI ES TU REGALO! El Agency se fue por el toilette ._._

_¡Tres personas pidieron Special! ¬¬'' ustedes se confabularon, yo lo sé y no me quieren decir. _

_Me costó escribir este Special, principalmente porque NO TIENE DIALOGO o.o  
También debo decir que salió asquerosamente fluffy._

_Así to' "pashonsito"._

"_Horijinalmente" yo "hiva" ah "suvir" el "AiwirChippin" en "ves" de "heste", pero "quize" "suvir" "heste" "por qué" se "bería" más "vonito" (?)  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío, esto está inspirado en la serie de Drabbles Nuestros Lazos de Mili/Taylor Rowan._

_**Advertencias: **Un Special bien fluffy. Posible OoC. Quizás una mala redacción (?)._

_**Nota adicional: **¡Ustedes se unieron para hacerme llorar con el Special!¡Este no fluyó! ;A;  
_

* * *

Red disfrutaba de mirar a Yellow mientras dormía. Adoraba verla recostada en su cama, sumida en un profundo sueño que la hacía sonreír suavemente. Lo primero que hacía al despertar, era girarse para mirar al cuerpo junto a él, con el cabello rubio esparcido en la almohada y la tela de la cobija sobre sí.

Le gustaba abrazarla cuando ella abría sus ojos ámbar, así como también de revolverle la cabellera como si de un pokémon se tratase.

Muchos pensaban que para Red, los pokémon eran más importantes, pero no era así, porque para Red, lo principal en su vida era esa niña que le hacía sentir bien.

Allí, en el corazón, donde más nadie había llegado antes, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, o sus compañeros de batalla.

En ocasiones Yellow se quedaba dormida y tenía que cargarla hacia la pequeña cabaña donde vivía, soportando la mirada escrutadora del tío de ella, pero al final la despedida cordial y alegre de este.

Sin embargo, últimamente la rubia iba pocas veces a su casa, porque la mayoría de ellas se quedaba en casa de Red mirando una película o hablando de las aventuras que habían tenido, y al final dormía a su lado para luego marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Red hablaba de las cosas que hizo en ocasiones anteriores, la joven lo escuchaba atentamente, como si eso que él decía fuese lo más importante en aquel momento. Red también prestaba atención a lo que ella mencionaba, y se sorprendía cada vez más se sorprendía de lo poco que conocía al Bosque Verde.

Para él, Yellow era el ser más especial de su mundo. Cada vez que conocía una de sus facetas se enamoraba de ella cada vez más. Su estómago se llenaba de ese sentimiento idéntico a la emoción de ganar una batalla, y su corazón se aceleraba cuando sentía que la rubia lo abrazaba y estampaba un beso en su mejilla, con un _"Hola, Red-san" _susurrado en su oído.

No logró descifrar en qué momento ella conquistó sus pensamientos. De las pocas cosas que lograba recordar era que desde cierta época—al parecer entre los catorce o trece años—lo único que rondaba su cabeza era la imagen de Yellow pescando, durmiendo, hablando... hasta que un día de iluminación divina—también llamado Green—se dio cuenta de que la quería más allá de como una amiga.

Ese día en el que la besó—Yellow aún no sabe cómo no se desmayó—, Blue casi hizo una fiesta.

No ocurrió, pero de todas maneras salió de su casa gritando que por fin eran novios y sobre su descubrimiento: Red tenía un cerebro. Entonces él frunció el ceño, porque prácticamente Blue le había dicho que no pensaba.

Pero de todas maneras, no importaba, porque Red—con cerebro o no—amaba a la joven con todo su corazón y su alma, sabía que era correspondido, y que alguien le veía como parte de su vida, como un pilar de su mundo.

Y esa era Yellow.

La que miró más allá del Campeón inocente.

_**~Ravie.**_

* * *

_¡No haré votaciones!¿Por qué?¡Porque el siguiente capítulo será el EyeWear que Levy lleva siglos pidiéndome y ya está listo! Òuò_


	4. EyeWearShipping

_***Sale de la sala de partos con una mascarilla***_

_¡Es un EyeWear! (?)_

_Bien, este va para Levy, que se lo prometí porque es una gran fanática de shipping._

_Ta' hermoso, no sé (9owo)9 _

_Quité la parte en la que Gold le toquetea el trasero a Ruby, por un besitu, porque esta mierda debía quedar fluffy y al final no quedó nada u3u _

_Silvy es sexy, y también debía ponerlo~_

_Con esto me siento mejor, son más de 550 palabras..._

_¡Mi primer yaoi! No lo puedo creer u.u Y se suponía que lo subiría mañana, pero no pude resistir el subirlo hoy, porque terminé un libro esta mañana u.u''_

_Siempre he leído yaois (ok, no siempre, como desde que tengo 8 o.o... pinche trauma...), pero es la primera vez que escribo uno. ***se va a un rincón a trazar circulitos en el suelo*.**_

_***cambia de tema***_

_¡BIEN! AHORA HARE ALGO: Me auto-coronaré Reina del Fluffy! :3 ***se pone una corona*** ¡AQUELLOS QUE DESEEN GOBERNAR A MI LADO, ESCRIBAN AHORA O QUEDENSE EN MINÚSCULAS PARA SIEMPRE! (?)._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no pertenecer a mí . Esto estar inspirado en la serie de drabbles Nuestros Lazos de Taylor Rowan, es decir, Mili -3- _

_**Advertencias: **EyeWearShipping. Insinuación al SoulSilverShipping. Posible OoC ;A; Ah, cómo odio esto._

_**Nota adicional: ** Manha manha, bitches (?)._

* * *

Ruby frunció el ceño al ver a Gold hablando todavía con Silver.

Él no estaba celoso.

Definitivamente no.

Quería patear a Gold donde más le doliera, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que pudiera.

Porque, Arceus, estaba enamorado de él. ¡Pero eso no significaba que estuviera celoso!

Frunció el ceño, mientras jugaba con uno de los Pokémon bebé que Gold estaba criando en aquel momento. Un Magby y un Igglybuff trataban de huir lejos.

Le pareció desconsiderado de parte de Gold el hecho de que él había viajado desde Hoenn a Johto—claro, como si estuvieran tan lejos—, soportando la mirada escrutadora de Sapphire, y los gritos atronadores de su padre, tan solo para tener una charla amena con su compañero DexHolder.

Sí, claro.

"_Charla"._

Soltó una risita, al imaginar la reacción de Norman cuando dijera que estaba enamorado de otro chico. Era obvio que su rostro se crisparía—así como la cara de Sapphire al notar que sus Pokémon fueron bañados y olían a _flores_—y su entrecejo se frunciría. Pero el coordinador se aseguraría de correr.

Correr mucho, sin parar, ni mirar hacia atrás.

—Silver, eres una nenaza—se burló Gold, esbozando una sonrisa en dirección a su mejor amigo, que le observaba escrutadoramente, con cierto mensaje silencioso de _"muérete y aléjate de mi vista"_, y Gold lo comprendió a la perfección.

Pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría tranquilo.

Le gustaba reírse a costa del chico de ojos grises, en esa ocasión porque este último murmuró un _"Me gusta Kotone"_ que Gold decidió aprovechar al máximo. La reacción que provocó en el joven fue excepcional: tan enojado, furioso, y quizás muy...

—Al menos no tengo un novio celoso—dijo señalando a Ruby, que hacía rebotar a un Cleffa, para quitarse el aburrimiento y tener algo que hacer.

—¿No-novio?—balbuceó el criador, sin saber de qué hablaba Silver. Una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo.

—A mí me gustan las chicas—se encogió de hombros, saliendo de la casa del chico calmadamente. Le encantaría seguir molestando a Gold, pero aquella situación se pondría tensa, y en realidad no quería ver a dos Dex Holders traumar a bebés Pokémon.

Gold se giró bruscamente hacia el joven de Hoenn.

—¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema?!—exclamó, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las cejas fruncidas. Ruby le miró sin entender y bajó al Pokémon rosa que tenía en sus manos—, mira que ponerte celoso de Silvy...

—¡No estaba celoso!—gritó el coordinador por su parte, su rostro tornándose carmesí lentamente—, solo no me gustaba que le hablara.

—¡Oh, vaya!¿Entonces qué mierdas hago, chico cursi?—preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente a su kouhai y tomando su gorro de lana. Gold jamás entendió por qué habían personas que confundían ese gorro con su cabello, era obvia la diferencia. O al menos para él.

—¿Qué ha...?—la interrogación no llegó a ser completada, porque Gold había bajado el gorro hasta la altura de sus ojos impidiéndole ver, y estampó sus labios contra los de él en un rápido beso—...yo...

El de Johto rió entre dientes.

—No trates de decir nada.

—Pe-pero...

—Tú lo que quieres es que te bese de nuevo—adivinó Gold, observando desafiante a Ruby con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

Entonces Ruby no dijo nada.

Gold supo que había acertado.

Y esta es la bella historia de cómo los Pokémon bebé quedaron traumados.

_El fin (?)_

* * *

_Levy me hizo tomarle gusto al EyeWear u-u al igual que Mili, no sé._

_Quiero seguir escribiendo fics así *3*_

_OSEA: YAOI XDDDDDD _

_¿Entonces sí me puedo llamar Reina del Fluffy? é-è _

_**~Ravie, la Reina del Fluffy sin coronar oficialmente (?).**_

_***toma una sexy voz de narradora***_

_**¡¿QUIERES SHIPPINGS?!**_

_**¡¿ALGUNA PAREJA PARA QUE RAVIE HAGA UN FIC BIEN FLUFFY SOBRE ELLOS?!**_

_**¿DE VERDAD?  
…**_

_**¡PUES NO LOS TENDRÁS! **_

_**Ahokno, no es tan cruel u.u**_

_**Si quieres ver las votaciones, ve abajo.**_

_**Abajo...**_

_**abajo...**_

_**¡Que bajes, dije!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
Ahora te trollearé -3-**_

_**Tengo unos listos, y como soy malota te daré a escoger entre ellos:**_

_-**HoennChampionShipping** (May & Steven)No sé si subirlo aquí, o como uno independiente -3- Me encanta este ship, tanto como el Tensai :3 De hecho, no sé si me gusta más el Tensai o el HoennChampion .-. _

_-**RockSmashShipping**(Roxanne & Brawly) Neh, me inspiré xD, adoro a Brawly e.e_

_-**¡GRANTEDSHIPPING! **(Lance & Yellow) ¡TENGO UNO! Tiene 568 palabras y está bien fluffy... me encanta el Granted uwu._

_-**HealthShipping **(Yellow & Wally) Bien fluffy... (Estoy casi segura de que Levy votará por este)._

_-**RebelShipping **(Hilbert & Bel) ASADKJSGFKDLFJL COOKIES _

_-**VisorShipping **(Rakutsu & Faitsu) El género... ugh..._

_¿A que los estoy haciendo sufrir, cierto? èwé menos a ti, Almendra, yo sé que tú eres inmune (?)._

_Ahora, hablando en serio, tengo unos en camino, pero no les veo mucho futuro..._

_-**SoulSilverShipping **(Silver/Rival & Kotone/Lyra) ._. Con cierto cameo de Steven~_

_-**OldRivalShipping **(Green & Blue) STRIPTEASE O:_

_-**GracefulShipping **(Winona & Wallace) ¡LEVY USARE LA IDEA DE LA NOVELA! Tú sabe' porque Wallace tiene su cabello tan hermoso que se planeó una conspiración en su contra (?)._


	5. GrantedShipping

_¡SE PUSIERON FANGIRLS!¡ME QUIEREN MATAR! D:_

_Ahokno._

_XD  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Pokémon, ni Lance, ni Red, ni Yellow son míos. Esto está inspirado en la serie de drabbles de Mili, Nuestros Lazos. _

_**Advertencias: **GrantedShipping. Trauma de Red. Posible OoC._

_**Nota adicional: *Toma un micrófono***¡Esto es para ustedes, GrantedShippers!~_

* * *

_Yellow abrazaba a Lance, sobre el Dragonite del pelirrojo, mientras este miraba hacia al frente con indiferencia_—_el hecho de que fuese fingida o no, seguía sin comprobarse_—_. Parecía que a Yellow no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a que él se portase así con ella._

_Sabía que Lance no era el más expresivo del mundo, ni tampoco el más romántico, pero hacía sus esfuerzos para hacer a la pequeña rubia feliz. Al menos era algo._

_Un rubor apareció en las mejillas del joven, cuando Yellow, tímidamente, estampó un beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Lance murmuró algo cuyo significado la Dex Holder no alcanzó a escuchar_—_pero que extrañamente sonó como una maldición_—_, y con un una mano en la cabeza del Pokémon Dragón, bajaron al Bosque Viridian. _

_Habían estado en Hoenn buscando unas cosas para el Campeón de la región, y estaban exaustos. Lance quería ir a su casa a dormir, sin embargo la niña insistió en visitar el Bosque antes de descansar. _

_Y él, como buen dominado, aceptó._

_Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, calmadamente, sintiendo el viento frío del Bosque Viridian soplar sus rostros. El Bosque era hermoso en varias épocas, aunque era posible que se viera mejor durante las noches, cuando los Pokémon dormían y no había ningún Cazabichos pululando por la hierba alta. _

_Lance, sumido en aburrimiento, acarició la cabeza de Yellow, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—de esas que no mostraba a casi nadie, muy pocas veces a Yellow—y cerrando sus ojos dorados lentamente. Su corazón se llenaba de ese sentimiento cálido que llegó cuando la rubia le abrazó por primera vez. Pero Lance... Lance no estaba enamorado. Definitivamente no._

_Solo que se sentía atraído por Yellow._

—_Deberías volver a casa—murmuró él, cruzándose de brazos y dejando de hacerle mimos a su acompañante—, después tu tío me culpa, me acusa de pedófilo y no haces nada por defenderme._

—_No importa, Lance—Ella le hizo un mohín._

—_Claro que importa; no quiero tener a mi lado a una niña molesta que siempre me lleva la contraria—Le observó levantarse, soltando una pequeña risa, melodiosa para sus oídos._

—_Oh, vamos, Lance, tú sabes que no te resulto irritante—fue lo único que dijo ella, antes de acercar sus labios a los del pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos ámbar..._

—¡Arceus santo!—gritó Red, incorporándose rápidamente en su cama, mirando alrededor con nerviosismo y sintiendo su corazón acelerado—¡Qué pesadilla!—masculló, respirando agitadamente y secando el sudor de su frente.

Solo en sus peores pesadillas podría imaginar a Yellow con Lance.

Porque era imposible, ¿cierto?

_Mientras, en algún lugar cerca de Ciudad Sootopolis..._

—¡Lance, deja de decirle cosas feas a Wallace!—le reprendió Yellow, a lo que él se encogió de hombros, notando que de verdad el Campeón parecía incómodo con la situación. Este último empujó disimuladamente a la chica que le hacía compañía, musitando un_ "Winny, no te recomiendo que te quedes" _que la líder aceptó haciendo caso.

—Pero es cierto, ¿su cabello no parece de niña?—preguntó, señalando la cabeza de Wallace, con las brillantes hebras de color verdoso. Wallace obviamente bufó, indignado.

—Basta—terció la niña, tomando esa faceta seria que muy pocas veces sacaba a relucir, pero que siempre florecía cuando estaba cerca de _alguien _cuyo temperamento parecía el de Blue cuando estaba de mal humor—, ya entregamos el paquete, no tenemos nada que hacer en Hoenn.

—Ugh, cállate, Yellow.

Ambos subieron al Dragonite, dejando otra vez solitario al pobre de Wallace.

—Uhm... Lance... ¿podemos ir al Bosque Viridian?

* * *

_LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL  
Duré como veinte minutos escribiendo eso y creo que me salió DI-VI-NO._

_Se podría decir que Red tuvo una visión del futuro~ HO HO HO~_

_Debería ofrecer servicios de adivinación u.u me ahorraría estudiar para los exámenes. _

_Winny (Winona) no podía quedarse, y ser expuesta al sarcasmo cruel e insensible de Lance (?) ¡Pa' que digan que Wallace después no es un novio bien! _

_Ok, me largo xD_

_~**Ravie.**_

* * *

_HO HO HO~_

_AHORA SHIPPINGS VAMOS A VER~_

_***Habla como el Oso Yogui***_

_Muy bien, tendremos parejas de los juegos~ ¡Un hurra por las parejas de los juegos! _

_**SoulfuheartShipping** (Rojo & Kotone/Lyra)** *explota en su fangirlismo***_

_**HoennChampionShipping** (Steven & May-no-Sapphire) He visto al opuesto del Tensai y se me ha pegado la manía de escribirlo ;3;_

_**RockSmashShipping** (Brawly & Roxanne) :3 Adoro a Brawly, no sé._

_**FolkloreShipping** (Morty & Kotone) AHSIUAISASUDFHSHF Morty es sexy :3 Lyra es sexy, ¿por qué no ponerlos a ambos juntos? _

_**RebelShipping** (Hilbert & Bel) *A*_

_**BurningLeafShipping** (Leaf & Red) …_

_**HoennShipping** (Brendan & May) ._. Si sale deprimente, no será mi culpa._


	6. SoulfulHeartShipping

_Ñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñe ¡SEXY!_

_;3 Amo a Red, y cada vez que escribo sobre él, mis hormonas se alborotan. Ah, pinche. Red es el Yellow de los videojuegos ._._

_Luego de que pasé por un trauma al solo tener un párrafo y un Red en bóxers (?), la inspiración llegó a mí como cuando te despiertas en la mañana y te pega el aire acondicionado en toda la maldita cara (?)._

_La musa hizo presa de mí y... oh Dios, estoy pasando mucho tiempo con mi mejor amigo xD_

_Esto se me ocurrió estando en la parada de autobús, dándome cuenta de que debía terminar el Soulfulheart, así que pensé "¡Oh, debo colocar a Red cuasi desnudo -3-!" (?)._

_Además de que obviamente, ciertas personitas por allí cofcofMaycofcofMarycofcof me pidieron que actualizara y aquí está òwó_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío, sweetheart. Esto está inspirado en la serie de drabbles de Taylor Rowan, Nuestros Lazos ;3; Quiero otro drabble, Mili.._

_**Advertencias sensuales: **SoulfulHeartShipping, apto para mayores de 15 y niños rebeldes (?). Posible OoC. Gameverse x3 Los Gameverse son beshos~ lol un pervy cap xDDD_

* * *

Para Lyra, una de las cosas más divertidas que hacía, además de ir a molestar a Green en su gimnasio y a Morty en la Torre Quemada, era ir a casa de Red.

¿Una pequeña cabaña en lo profundo del Bosque Verde? Ese era el hogar que Red se había hecho a sí mismo. A ella le gustaba caminar por el Bosque durante los días libres y luego entrar sin preocupación. Claro que, como el Campeón siempre estaba en el Monte Plateado a la espera de un retador fuerte, la casa mayormente estaba sucia, llena de polvo, y lo que más le enojaba: _vacía_.

Pero cuando él bajaba esas cosas cambiaban. Lyra aún no sabía para qué él se marchaba de la montaña—Red no le había indicado la razón exacta—, solamente le veía llegando, abriendo la puerta y luego dejándose caer en un sofá cercano, disfrutando de la comodidad que este le ofrecía.

Su _relación_ se formó desde la vez en que Lyra subió al Monte Plateado—fueron tres semanas seguidas, cuando dejó de contar—para intentar vencerlo y completar su sueño. Al final lo logró, y lo poco que pensó Red ante ello fue un _"A propósito"_ mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando a la joven celebrar.

Varios días después, ella le convenció—Red aún no sabe cómo—de bajar a tener más vida y contacto social. Cosa que, por supuesto, a él no le llamaba mucho la atención que se dijese.

A pesar de eso, el primer destino había sido su casa de infancia, donde su madre le abrazó, llorando y al mismo tiempo regañándolo por no enviarle carta alguna durante tantos años. Antes de que la pareja se marchase, la mujer subió a su habitación y trajo un pequeño paquete entre sus manos.

Red lo abrió sin muchos ánimos y sus cejas formaron una línea recta.

_Unos bóxers de Gastly. _

Pensó en desecharlos, pero era mejor usarlos, a cargar con su progenitora derramando lágrimas por no haber valorado el regalo que_—_con tanto cariño_—_le dio.

Quizás esa era la razón por la cual Lyra se reía entre dientes en aquel momento, observando a Red caminar somnoliento hacia la cocina de la casa en esa extraña ropa interior con dibujos de Pokémon.

Cuando Lyra le preguntó a Red sobre _qué _eran—hablando del contexto amoroso—, este se limitó a conseguir una hoja de papel y dibujar un corazón, cosa que no entendió—porque... podía ser una galleta—, y bastó un beso en los labios de parte del mayor para comprender todo.

—Hola, Reddy—ronroneó, estirándose en el sofá con sueño. Red se giró hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa y dio un suspiro, al tiempo que caminaba en su dirección. Miró al reloj con los ojos entrecerrados.

_02:43 AM._

Frunció el ceño, al tiempo que rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos y la alzaba en volandas, como si cargase un saco de bayas. Lyra se dejó hacer, porque no le importaba mucho que se dijera, aunque cuando él la dejó en la cama, se retorció, risueña.

—¡Perdón, de verdad!—se excusó, reprimiendo las ganas de regocijarse con la expresión de su _novio_ (aún sonaba extraño)—, repetían un campeonato de Teselia, ¡estuviste allí!—la castaña dejó de reírse bruscamente, al notar que Red la arrinconaba contra el mullido y suave colchón—, no sabía que habías ido a Teselia...

Entonces la besó de una manera que debería ser imposible. Suave, apasionada, tierna, amable, excitante, mientras tanteaba esa tecla que tenía el poder de desencadenar otras cosas en el resto de la madrugada. Definitivamente imposible.

El contacto se rompió con rapidez, dejando a la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos café cerrados fuertemente. Red sonrió con la escena y, mientras tomaba a Lyra de la cintura, se acostó a su lado, dejando que ella apoyase la cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

—Es raro cuando te portas tierno, y no como el pervertido calenturiento de siempre—murmuró, provocando que el Campeón soltase una pequeña risita. Lyra se entretenía trazando círculos a lo largo de su abdomen con la uña.

Él dio una ojeada a la chica que le derrotó meses atrás, notando que la camisa que traía puesta se transparentaba y dejaba ver su sujetador con dibujos de Pokébolas, haciendo juego con la otra prenda de ropa interior. Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron.

—Red, a veces me pregunto cómo sonará tu voz. Siempre hablas cuando estoy a punto de dormir, pero la olvido cuando despierto—musitó, dando un suspiro al sentir los labios del mayor sobre su frente.

El sueño estaba ganando la batalla contra Lyra.

_¡Ha usado Responsabilidades!¡Es muy efectivo!_

—Me hubieras dicho antes—dijo su acompañante, mirando al techo tranquilamente. Lyra fue apenas consciente de la ronca voz que llenó el corto silencio formado. Parecía hechizante, como una especie de efecto secundario de _Atracción_. Tal vez el no dormir en toda la noche estaba causando estragos en sus pensamientos.

—Pero...—bostezó—no lo harás...

—Cállate, Lyra—ordenó, y aunque sonara fuerte, ella sonrió contra la piel pálida y se sumió en una profunda ensoñación, seguro relacionada con ambos capturando a todos los legendarios y gobernando el Mundo Pokémon.

Sí, definitivamente eran una pareja en extremo particular.

Y era seguro que todas las cosas divertidas sucedían cuando Red bajaba del Monte Plateado y se adentraban juntos allí, a la guarida en el Bosque Verde.

_**~LaqueestáobsesionadaconMorty.**_

* * *

_¿Qué votaciones habrán ahora?_

_Pos no sé..._

_u.u_

_¿IshiShipping?_

_¿AmberShipping?_

_¿RockSmashShipping?_

_¿HoennShipping?  
No sé, inspírenme xD_


	7. IshiShipping

_Qué asco de drabble ._. _

_No sé, salió yaoi (¡SUFRAN!), y debo decir que está completamente dedicado a mis dos bellazas, Almendrita y May ***corazones maricas* ** Las quiero chicas :3_

_Hice un quiz y salió que era una uke, Wtf? D: _

_Y esto, si no me equivoco, es un IshiShipping ¬3¬ _

_Además, de que hice una pequeña referencia a un fic de Almendra, que es un WildSideShipping ¬w¬ sexy._

_Ok, me largo, amores ~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, sino ya lo habrían censurado (?). Esto está inspirado en la serie de drabbles, Nuestros Lazos, de mi querida senpai, Mili ***arcoíris*.**_

_**Advertencias: **IshiShipping [Steven Stone & Ruby], referencia al WildSideShipping [Gold & Sapphire], OoC ;-;_

_**Nota adicional: **Me importa una soberana baya_ _que no lean este drabble por ser yaoi. _

* * *

Ruby salió de la habitación con sueño, arrastrando los pies, mientras sentía la tela de la chaqueta de Steven sobre su cuerpo desnudo. No quiso despertarse aquella mañana, pero no tuvo otro remedio más que abrir la puerta de la casa de su novio. Quería volver a la cama, para que Steven lo besase nuevamente en la frente y le abrazara, ambos envueltos en la cobija.

Pero no.

—¡Hola Rub...!—Sapphire estiró un regalo toscamente envuelto, pero el grito fue acallado rápidamente por la imagen de su mejor amigo; mejillas sonrojadas, cabello negro revuelto, vestido con ropa del Stone, una marca rojiza en la base del cuello, y como cereza del pastel, una mirada que decía claramente _"Acabo de tener sexo, lárgate"_—oh, Steven se adelantó—se quejó, frunciendo la boca y las cejas, empujando a Ruby para pasar y sentarse en un sofá del recibidor.

—Sapphire, lárgate—masculló el joven, pellizcando el puente de su nariz, resistiendo las ganas de liberar a Nana. La chica se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa y en cierto modo, enojada porque el novio de Ruby se le adelantó.

—No, quiero que vayas a vestirte para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños—ordenó, como si fuera su madre. El chico arrugó las cejas—, ¡es la segunda vez que me pasa esto y ahora no te daré tu regalo mientras estés desnudo!—exclamó, enojada y recordando la vez en que fue a llevarle un recado a su mentora. Lástima que la encontró con todo su traje revuelto, junto a un Wallace socarrón de fondo.

—¡Sapphire, son las seis de la mañana!—su voz sonó molesta. Deseaba poder levantar a Sapphire del sillón y sacarla por la ventana en un lanzamiento. Pero claramente, todos sabemos lo que ocurriría si hubiera hecho eso.

—¿Y?—rebatió la joven, examinando sus uñas como si fuesen más importantes que su discusión con Ruby, esas uñas que estaban más asquerosas que la mente de Gold.

—¿Por qué están peleando...?—Steven salió del cuarto, apenas en los pantalones del pijama. Los ojos azules del ex-campeón se abrieron con sorpresa—¡Ruby, ve a vestirte!

—¡Pero Sapphire no se quiere marchar!

—Ella no te violará... no lo violarás, ¿cierto Sapph?—preguntó a la niña, que asintió energéticamente—, ahora anda al cuarto, te vistes y luego sales para que te den tu regalo.

Y Ruby no tuvo otro remedio más que largarse. Sapphire se fijó en que caminaba raro, como si cojease. Una risotada salió de sus labios en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

—¡Oh, Arceus, Steven!—la oración le sonó a burla—¡No dejarás que Ruby camine bien por el resto de su vida!—gritó, aguantándose el estómago y revolcándose en el suelo. Las mejillas de Steven se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—Sapphire, ¿qué le trajiste a Ruby?—interrogó, en un intento desesperado por cambiar el tema de esa conversación. La chica alzó la caja que dejó en el sofá.

—Es una cosa para guardar accesorios—susurró—, creo que se llama... tiene algo con "fashion". Mi senpai me lo regaló—dijo, con las mejillas apenas sonrojadas. Ese detalle no pasó por alto a los ojos de Steven.

—¿Acaso te gusta Gold, Sapphire?

—No... claro que no—musitó, mirando a otro lugar—, un poco, mucho... sí..—masculló ahora entre dientes. Él sonrió—, estamos saliendo desde hace unos días...

—¡Lo sabía!—Ruby llegó de improvisto a la sala, señalando acusador a Sapphire—¡Tenías un secreto y no querías decirme!¡Ahora lo sé!

—Ahm... yo... ¡me largo!¡Toma tu regalo!—le lanzó la caja al rostro y salió corriendo de allí a paso apresurado, sacando a Pilo y volando a otro lugar.

—Te apuesto lo que sea a que va a New Bark Town— murmuró Ruby, sintiendo la mano de Steven aventurarse a través de su pantalón.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Bueno, lo que sea... no.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, prefiero no arriesgarme.

* * *

_¡Me importa una baya Cherri! _

_Lololololololololololololololololololo._

_TTYL ;3_

_**~Ravie.**_

* * *

_**VOTACIONES: **_

_Algún-shipping-con-Gijinkas. [No sé, tal vez un NitinolShiping ¬3¬][Blaziken & Lucario]._

_LunarEmbraceShipping [Wally & Liza (Hoenn)]._

…

_Fuck._

_¿FranticShipping? [Ruby & Sapphire]_

_¿MangaQuestShipping? [Gold & Crystal]_

_¿AgencyShipping? [Black & White]_

_¿FerrisWheelShipping? [Natural & White]_

_¿OldRivalShipping? [Green Oak & Blue]_

_Lol, puse un montón de tradicionales._

_¡AmberShipping! [Yellow & Gold]_

_¿OriginalShipping? [Green Oak & Red (special)]._

_:HashtagTradicionalShippings:_

_:HashtagI'mCrackShipper:_


End file.
